


She Will Be

by HawkMoth



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A Good Man Goes to War, Gen, The Big Bang, Written in june 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkMoth/pseuds/HawkMoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The child is not a weapon!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>She will be.</i>
</p>
<p>It all comes down to what she really is.</p>
<p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	She Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Mr. Moffat, for dialogue borrowed from "The Big Bang."

******

You are a Dalek, the highest pinnacle of your race's long existence. The pitiful soldier remnants who managed to outwit the Great Enemy, and oversaw your creation, are gone. You could not destroy the Earth, or the Foe, but you did escape, and there is more than enough time to try again.

It is difficult to ally with so many other lesser races, but it is necessary. Once the Doctor is contained and all universes are safe, they will be dealt with and the Daleks will be supreme, as the Creator always intended. Plans that span galaxies, patience as long as eternity, and the trap is ready to be sprung.

It is perfect. Nothing can go wrong. 

Until it does, and the universe ends, and you are swallowed by darkness.

******

Light, movement, the return of thought, slow and painful. Systems restoring. Stone cold for two thousand years, synapses ossified, but there is gradual remembrance and recognition.

The Doctor is here. He can yet be destroyed.

In the dying light of a still-dying universe, you can hunt and threaten and reach your final goal. And you succeed. The Great Enemy is no more.

Finishing off his worthless human companions is merely one last statement of your superiority.

******

Two of the humans flee before your might.

One, a female like so many of the others who followed the Doctor, remains, futilely taking up a defensive position.

"You will be exterminated!"

"Not yet, your systems are still restoring. Which means your shield density is compromised." She lifts a sidearm, adjusting the settings. "One Alpha Mezon burst through your eyestalk would kill you stone dead."

Pitiful human humor. You are still mostly stone, but your power is rising. "Records indicate you will show mercy. You are an associate of the Doctor's." 

"I'm River Song." Your facial recognition software struggles to identify the odd yet familiar human expression. "Check your records again."

Memory circuits fire wildly, bypassing petrified synapses. Ident-patterns form words which at first have no meaning:

_River Song=Melody Pond=Superhero=Vortex Child=_

Ultimate Weapon.

And a word that shames the name of Dalek escapes from your vocal synthesizer. 

"Mercy." 

"Say it again."

"Mercy!" And the expression is finally recognized.

Triumph. 

"One more time."

_"Mercy!"_

Then there is blinding light, complete darkness, and you are no more.

******

**Author's Note:**

> So, after seeing "A Good Man Goes to War," I felt that Stephen Moffat had finally turned my brain to guacamole. And apparently, guacamole is the ideal food for wild plot bunnies that come out of nowhere.
> 
> Seriously. I had no clue where this came from, unless it was seeing RIVER SONG in mad capslock all over the internet that weekend.


End file.
